


Only you

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, M/M, Public Declaration, Secret Relationship, Tony Is a Good Bro, anxious Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce wants to keep his relationship with Thor quiet. Thor draws an unsettling conclusion.





	Only you

When they’d started their relationship, with one disbelieving kiss following the next, Bruce had told him they should probably keep it quiet. Apparently homophobia was still an issue on Midgard and, in light of the public’s uncertainty regarding the new team of superheroes, it was probably best to avoid anything controversial.

Thor hadn’t been entirely happy about this but he had agreed to defer to Banner’s greater experience with public opinion. He had argued though over telling the team. Their friends would surely support them.

Bruce hadn’t actually argued that point but he had been insistent that the less people who knew, the less likely anyone would slip up. Thor had again reluctantly agreed.

In truth he didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardise their new relationship. If Bruce had asked him to cut his hair or trade Mjolnir then he would have agreed to keep him happy. That didn’t mean _he’d_ be happy about it though.

However in the first weeks of romance, Thor had been blissful. Living together at Avengers Tower gave them ample opportunity for stolen kisses and shared nights. It was almost like being in a recognised relationship – relaxing together for movies, sharing stories over meals, or just sitting quietly watching Bruce in his lab.

Tony knew about them so their time in the laboratory was the most comfortable they ever got.

When the team were out and about though, that’s when things got truly tense.

Thor was popular. He’d never known a time when admirers hadn’t flocked to him. In the past he’d enjoyed the attention Yet now…

Every time a fan came up with smiles and fluttering eyelashes he couldn’t help but flash a glance to Banner. Bruce studiously ignored the fawning but Thor could clearly see the tension across those familiar shoulders. Yet what could he do?

Thor would like to tell the young admirer, ‘I’m sorry, I’m already in a committed relationship. To that handsome man over there.’ But he didn’t. He held his tongue, smiled for the camera and offered some charming yet harmless comment back.

He found it a whole lot more confusing when it was young men smiling seductively at him. Trying to catch Bruce’s eyes then was impossible and Thor wanted to ask his lover, ‘What about the homophobia? Why is it acceptable for these men to approach me but not you?”

Bruce would never be drawn though. Even when they were alone together all he would do is sigh and tell Thor he didn’t understand. Which was true. Thor didn’t understand. All he could conclude was that Bruce was embarrassed to be seen with him.

Was he too dumb? He knew he still made cultural mistakes but he hadn’t thought he was stupid until he’d met Bruce. But then Bruce was so very clever. If he’d had the resources of Stark then it was acknowledged by Tony that Bruce would easily be his equal.

Maybe it was his trusting nature. Often he’d been told by Sif, the Warriors three and Loki that he was too gullible. Yet he didn’t want to learn to mistrust the world. However Bruce himself was preternaturally wary. Maybe he wanted that in his chosen companion.

Was it his looks? Thor gazed at himself in the reflective surfaces on the kitchen. Always he’d been confident in his appearance but perhaps he was too scruffy for someone like Bruce. He’d been told before he looked like a ‘beach bum’. Perhaps Bruce thought so too.

He sighed.

“Weight of the world on your shoulders?”

The unexpected voice made him start and he turned to see Tony staring contemplatively at him over the rim of a coffee cup.

“Friend Tony. I was merely contemplating what Bruce sees in me.”

Tony snorted.

“Wouldn’t have thought that took much contemplation. I mean, you _are_ a god after all.”

“And yet…”

Thor returned his own attention to his reflection. Perhaps Bruce found his battle scars distasteful. Thor had always been proud of them but…

Tony moved to lean against the counter and caught Thor’s gaze.

“And yet what?” he prompted.

Thor studied him a moment. Tony seemed deadly serious. And perhaps another mortal’s opinion would help clarify things.

“I do not understand why Bruce does not wish to be open about our relationship,” he blurted. “He explained there were people who would object to two men loving each other and yet I have been propositioned in the street by men. And each time I have seen Bruce tense up. He is not happy seeing others flirt with me yet he does not wish to acknowledge me himself. Am I not worthy of him? Does he think our relationship shameful?”

The words when they came tumbled out of him, bringing to the surface all his concealed anxiety. To his credit, Tony let him say his piece without interruption. When Thor drew to a halt though he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“I’m going to tell you some things that Bruce probably wouldn’t want me to.”

“I would not wish for you to betray a confidence.” In truth Thor was beginning to regret saying anything to Tony. He didn’t want to have his assumptions confirmed. What should he do if Bruce did think he was demeaning himself by dating Thor?

“He hasn’t told me not to say. And these are things I think you need to know.”

Tony met his worried gaze head on and Thor braced himself to hear the truth. He’d battled Frost Giants, surely he could take being told he needed to smarten up – in both senses of the word.

“He’s waiting for you to leave.”

It took Thor’s focused mind a few seconds to switch track and process that.

“He thinks what?”

“You’re wondering how you measure up, right?” Tony continued. “Well, Bruce is the same. And he doesn’t think he does. So logically you’ll realise eventually and move on. Bruce thinks it’ll hurt less if fewer people know.”

“But…” Thor couldn’t quite wrap his mind around that. “I love him. I don’t want to leave him. If anyone doesn’t measure up, its me.”

Tony shrugged.

“Bruce has issues,” he offered.

Thor blinked. Bruce truly thought he would leave him? That he was in any way inadequate? He was the bravest, kindest, sweetest person Thor had ever met.

“What can I do?” He looked to Tony for help. “To convince him that I want only him?”

Tony tilted his head as he considered this.

“Well… ultimately only time will prove your faithfulness. But,” he added quickly, “a public demonstration of affection would go a long way to reassuring him of your commitment.”

“But Bruce told me not to do such a thing.”

“Yeah and Bruce is working under the assumption you’re only with him on a temporary basis. You need to prove his data is faulty for him to draw a new conclusion.”

Thor couldn’t stop his smile but he still hesitated.

“You are sure?”

“Absolutely. Now you go sweep him off his feet. He and Nat should be at the bakery by now.”

Thor lost no more time. Rushing to the open windows he summoned Mjolnir and flew out like a bullet. The bakery in question was only a couple of blocks away, and truthfully he could have gone on foot, yet the invitation to make a public demonstration set his adrenaline rushing.

It was what he had been wanting since the first time their lips met. The freedom to show his love to the world. To proclaim, ‘see how lucky I am? This man has agreed to be mine.’

And if he was going to make a demonstration of his love then he was going to do it properly.

The lightning bolt as he landed may have been overly dramatic but it certainly served to get everyone’s attention. Even though Thor’s was completely focused on the man he was approaching right now.

“Thor! What’s going on? Has something happened? Why are you-”

The rambling words were cut off as Thor caught Bruce’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

There was a moment of frozen surprise before Bruce’s instincts kicked in and he kissed back. Thor practically melted into him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

It was all too brief a time before Bruce broke away to draw in a much needed breath. Thor saw with anxiety his face blanch as the sounds of both cheers and jeers intruded on their moment.

“Please,” Thor whispered, desperately holding onto him. “Don’t leave me.”

Bruce’s eyes snapped to his in surprise.

“Leave you? You thought I was going to leave you?”

Thor dropped his forehead down to rest on Bruce’s.

“I feared your anxiety about publicising our relationship was because you were ashamed of me,” he confessed.

“Oh,” Bruce exhaled softly. Comforting, gentle hands stroked through his hair and Thor let his eyes drift shut. “If anyone should be ashamed it’s you Thor,” he admitted.

Thor’s eyes snapped open and he seized Bruce’s lips again before whispering harshly, “Never!”

He brought a hand up to curl around Bruce’s neck, making sure the man met his gaze head on.

“I love you. I’d be proud to tell anyone so.”

Bruce flushed and huffed out a laugh, glancing sideways at their growing audience all seemingly aiming camera phones their way.

“I think you just did.”

“And I would do so again,” Thor declared, finally pulling himself upright and wrapping an arm securely about Bruce’s waist. He ignored the clicks and flashes of the camera as his gaze sought the other member of their team. It wouldn’t do to steal Bruce away without some acknowledgment.

He felt Bruce tense before he himself saw Natasha step through the crowds, bakery box in one hand and half eaten eclair in the other. She arched an eyebrow at the pair.

“Its about damn time.”


End file.
